


My anchor

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jensen realizes that Jared has been getting a bit out of the way with him and he will not rest until he knows what her best friend is upset about. Is love really able to heal everything? ps: The English language is not my native language. Sorry if there are any typos.





	My anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably unique fic, let's see if it works, you decide. I made this fic because nobody ever wanted to do it for me so I took the initiative, I hope you like it.

Jared and Jensen have always been inseparable since the day they auditioned for the Show. Jensen even earlier when he had researched more about "Jared Pada-something" to get to know a little more about his future co-star. That boy with the most beautiful dimples he had ever seen, captivated him instantly. And of course they discovered several things in common. Jensen really loved his little giant, and knew him so well that he knew Jared was a little different in those last few weeks. Maybe it was fatigue, that's what Jensen was trying to believe, for he could not bear to see his best friend letting himself drift through the darkness.

Jared had been cranky and silent, which was totally atypical for that little... okay, not so small a ball of energy, Jensen had not questioned him about the situation because he knew enough to know that Jared needed space. and was that was giving. Despite everything, Jared managed to fulfill all the scenes of the character, and announced the interval headed for his trailer passing by him and not even looking at him - That was strange, of course - Jensen getbehind him, almost not arriving in time to enter in the trailer because Jared was already closing the door.

\- Hey, Jay, how are you?

Jensen had promised that he would not question his friend, but the way the other had been all day had made him distressed.  
Jared still with his back to the trailer door just shrugged

\- Why does it matter? 

\- Because is you. Why do you think I would not care about you?

\- Jensen, I just want some time alone, all right? I'll be fine.

Jensen could not see the face of Jared but by the overloaded way of his shoulders knew that nothing was okay.

\- No Jared, you're not well, you can continue to act with other people but not with me. I know you.

Jared turned his body toward Jensen.

\- How can you think you know me when I do not even know who I am?

Jared's voice came out with a bit more bitterness than he had wished, after all Jensen had nothing to do with the mess he was.

\- Sorry Jensen, why do not you just go and rest in your trailer? Spending time sleeping is certainly better than wasting it on me.

\- Damn it!

Jensen had begun to get irritated by this mania the other always had to despise, to think it meant nothing. He entered the compartment, closing the door. He turned and Jared looked at him with a questioning look and a raised eyebrow, if this was not a serious moment Jensen would have laughed at his friend's expression. He kept walking toward him, and with each passing Jared he stepped back. Jensen stalled because Jared clearly was showing no desire for closeness and it hurt him. He did not know Jared was moving away from him exactly because if Jensen continued on the path he would embrace him and that would break down whatever barrier he had been building over time.

\- Dude, if it was something I did, please tell me, you know I'm not leaving here without solving it.

\- No Jen, you did not do anything, no one did anything, I do not even know why i'am were like this. So I do not think you can help with something.- Jared's voice was calm ... too calm for someone who was screaming minutes ago.

Then Jensen walked over to him.

\- Jensen- Jared warned him

\- Nothing of 'Jensen' - The older man said hugging him

They spent such a time just holding each other so Jared collapsed on Jensen crying and squeezing him as if Jensen was his salvation.

\- All right baby I'm here for you, I've always been here for you, whatever you're going through. You know you do not have to carry it all on your own, you got me, do not you? Hmm.

-Yes thanks.

Jared said as he calmed down but still bumped into the smaller one. Jared no matter how big it felt, it felt so small.. And the way Jensen nursed him humming some music in his ear made him slow down. Jared wanted to stay there in Jensen's arms because he felt safe. And Jensen wanted to stay there hugging the other because as Jared said he did not know if he could help him.

Jensen took Jared to the large sofa and laid him there by his side. Jared put his arm over his eyes and took long, long breaths.

\- Jay ... what do you think of sharing with me what's going on here? - he said, touching the other's chest, - or here? - he said, running his hands through Jared's hair.  
Jared finally looked into her eyes and that ended Jensen. The look he loved so much was dull, dull, lifeless. In an unthinking gesture he kissed those rainbows and said,

\- It's okay if you do not want to say anything, can I stay here?

Jared smiled weakly.

\- And who said I was going to let him out? - He laughed and pulled Jensen to his chest.

After some time just listening to each other's breathing Jared said:  
"Jen, I'm not sure what's going on in my heart or in my head. Sometimes I feel like the luckiest person in the world, after all, look at this." he said, pointing around. "Look at you" he said, hugging Jensen even more. "But there are also days that I do not feel worthy of nothing, nothing that I do seems to please me, nothing that they tell me makes me believe that I am worthy of something. So sometimes I just wonder if my life really is worth anything." Jensen started to protest but Jared continued "Do not worry, I know you love me, as do my family and friends and it's you who make me realize that yes I am loved and yes I am worth something, so I think maybe it is I better treat this correctly, who knows medical help?"  
\- You know you have my support in everything, how about we take a break in the recording and you go to rest at home? I'm sure everyone understands, And Jay we all need each other, I need you, do not think for a second that there is something in you that is not worthy of love. You're all beautiful, especially here - Jensen finished, giving Jared a kiss on the chest that already had tears in his eyes again.

\- Come on, you need to take a shower, and just because I'm the best friend in the universe I'm going to massage you.

\- Could the best friend in the universe bring food, too? - said Jared making that face that made Jensen do anything he wanted.

\- What the fuck, no! This is dirty play. he muttered, his expression changing from annoyance to mischief in a second. Jensen attacked Jared as he tickled, Jared's laughter filled the trailer, and Jensen's heart lasted for a while.

Jensen was sitting on a panting and cheerful Jared. Jensen started to straighten his boy's hair and they stood there staring at each other for a while. Jensen was thinking that if Jared had succumbed to darkness and opted for the easiest decision, he would not be there now, that thought chilled him, Jared seemed to read it, he removed Jensen's hands from his face and rested on his chest.

\- Feel it? He'll keep hitting Jen. And you're going to stay in here.

Jensen leaned down and kissed her lips, chaste and light. That was different after all Jensen had never kissed another man before, he had never really cared for a man ... except for the one right below him, breathing hard and still with his eyes closed. Jensen pulled away from Jared.

\- Sorry Jared, I do not know what you gave me.

\- Do you regret what you did?

\- ... no, just do not hate me, okay? Jensen said with one eye open. And Jared seemed to be amused by the situation.

-What Jared?

\- Nothing, it was only good.

-Good? You will not fight me I kissed you against your will.

\- How do you know it's against my will?

-Ahhhh you're straight ... as far as you told me.

\- You too, though ...

\- Ahhh ... I am. I mean, I've never ... never felt it, "he said, pointing between them." I-damn, Jay, what's going on here? " he said sulkily, for he had never liked situations where he lost control.

\- You kissed me and I liked it, I'll take a shower and if you want you can come too. - Jared spoke so naturally that it was as if he were inviting Jensen to have ice cream.

-Jay ... we're in the trailer, on set, are you crazy?

\- And you're on my lap.

Jensen blushed red and made to get off the other. Jared grabbed hold of his waist and nodded.

\- Ahhh no - She made a fussy little dog face and laughed later - Hey Jen, am I okay. And I feel the same as you, I've never said anything for fear of losing your friendship.

\- Okay, I need to breathe a little and get your food, ahhh I still have to talk to the people, okay? I'll be right back while you can take a shower - the blonde said everything in one breath but seeing the sad face of the other soon mended one.

\- We can talk about us in your apartment ... if you want, of course.

-Okay Jen. I love you - Jared said, throwing a little kiss at Jensen who, taken by surprise, held his breath.

\- Hey, I do not bite." Jared laughed. Unless you want to, "he said, giving her a sexy smile and pulling Jensen's lower lip into a weak moan.

-Okay. See you later - she said, stepping off the other before she allowed herself to be carried away by Jared's seductive smile.

*Hours later *

\- Clif you can go straight to Jared? - Clif just nodded and headed toward the apartment. On the way Jared rested his head on Jensen's shoulder talking about random things with Clif. Arriving at the apartment Jensen and Jared thanked Clif and went downstairs.

\- You do not have to wait for me, Clif. I'm staying here tonight.

\- Allright Sir. Tomorrow is my day off, sir. How do you get back?

\- I'll take him, Clif, - Jared said.

\- See you, boys.

As cliché as it seemed all that thing whith the elevator, was real and Jensen had proved there whith Jared, he just did not jump on Jared out of respect for the gentleman who was also present.

When they reached the apartment, Jared barely closed the door and was soon throwing Jensen against it.

\- Calm down there, tiger.

\- Do you want me to stop? Jared whispered in Jensen's ear.

\- Not in my dreams - he said, laughing and kissing his now (definitely) boy.

\- Jensen - Jared said after the other sucked his neck.

\- Fuck you! We were going to talk, remember?

\- You want to talk? About what? Did you know the Cowboys lost yesterday? I suppose I think this season they should have hired better players and...

\- Shut up - said Jensen, laughing.

\- But you...

Jensen interrupted him with a desperate kiss, he was feeling a teenager having his first kiss, he wanted to feel all of Jared, the taste of his mouth, his from his and his drug to that damn sweat on his forehead seemed the hottest thing that Jensen had already proven himself but by the size of the erection already present in Jared he was led to believe that it must be paradise.

Jared was removing his clothes as Jensen was too busy licking his earlobe. Jared grabbed Jensen by the thighs and lifted him up by wrapping his legs around his hips, groaning and grunting as the two naked ones went to the bedroom, Jared laying Jensen on the king sizy bed, stood there watching the most beautiful man he had ever met. Jensen smiled a little shamelessly.

\- Which is? As if you had not seen it before - he said, pulling Jared to lie down as well, rolling over to Jared and pressing him into the bed.  
He began to kiss every bit of the body of the brunette paying special attention to the nipples. Jared growled every time Jensen barked his teeth over them and gave a satisfying chuckle. Jared was already a little incoherent, had also been able to with a god of that doing that either would lose the head. He wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and lifted his hips, looking for more contact with the blond's limb. Jensen threw his head into Jared's chest and gave Jared the warmest groan he'd ever heard, which gave him more incentive to make the move again and again, when they found themselves both sweaty, rubbing each other especially the hips in a sensual dance. Jensen chewed on Jared's shoulders as he tasted the fur on her neck.

Jared turned Jensen laying him on his back on the bed and getting in between his legs starting to rub his penis between the blond's buttocks looked at Jensen looking for some sign of denial and getting nothing instead of moans continued the movements, took the penis of the blonde already hard starting to massage him slowly.

\- Speed it up, Jared.

"Calm down, tiger" Jared said, remembering the other man's speech.

\- Jared ... shit! Ohhh - Jensen hated having to beg for something but that was killing him - Please Jared faster.

-Okay. Jared sat on Jensen's shapely thighs and held the two limbs together, stood there holding his breath in front of that view, Jensen eagerly sat down and reached back to the head of the bed still with Jared in his lap.

\- If you do not I'll do it - he said, taking his hands off Jared and replacing his.

\- I knew you were such a bitch.

\- You do that to me." I'm an old citizen, you're going to kill me like that - he gasped.

Jared threw back his head, enjoying the moment, and Jensen was delighted to hear the sounds coming from his mouth. With all that tension and desire it did not take long before the two of them reached the apex. Jared came first to Jensen. Even after the jouissance Jensen continued smoothing the limbs thoughtfully as if pondering something.

\- What's it? Did not you like it? Jared asked apprehensively.

\- I was just wondering if you're hotter here... - Jensen just looked at him with a knowing look and then looked back at his sperm-stained hands. Lifting them up and putting his face in front of her, his expression was one of admiration. Jensen stuck his fingers in his mouth. And that vision made any drop that was still left in Jared to vanish.

\- You want to prove yourself? - the blonde asked in a hoarse voice and the look that melted Jared inside. Jared just nodded, still not believing what he'd seen

Jensen ran his hands again through the mess formed between the two and then led to the lips of Jared who began to lick his fingers. As she stared at him. Jared grabbed a shirt that was lying on the side of his bed and wiped the two still with a smile on his lips.

-Come here. Jensen said putting his head on his chest.

\- You're the tastiest jerk in the world.

\- And you love this idiot.

\- Yes, I love. Thank you for loving me and understanding me. I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in my life. Thanks for being my anchor Jen.

\- You're my anchor, too, Jay.

And they lay there feeling each other's heartbeat. They even fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who read to the end. I was happy to write this, hope you were happy to read it.


End file.
